The punishment
by Morell
Summary: Jack think he knows how to keep John from disobeying another order. Warning:SLASH. Don't like? Don't read!


"Colonel Sheppard! General O'Neill would like to see you in his office, right away" A young Sgt. Said.

"Thank you Sgt." Sheppard said and walked towards the Generals office.

-

-

-

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Sheppard, yes. Come in and lock the door." O'Neill didn't lift his eyes from the papers in front of him. John closed the door behind him and locked it.

O'Neill was quiet and read through the papers in front of him. After a while he put the papers in his top drawer and looked at Sheppard. He pushed his chair away from the desk , but didn't get up.

"What the hell am I going to do with you." He asked more to himself than Sheppard. "You disobey orders more than I ever did." Sheppard took a breath and tried to say something, but O'Neill stopped him with a hand motion. "You obviously need some kind of punishment, but I don't think any regular punishment will work on you. Do you?" Again Sheppard tried to say something, but was cut off. O'Neill's look changed from bored to something else that Sheppard couldn't define.

"Come here!" O'Neill ordered him and pointed to a spot between him and the desk. Sheppard walked over slowly and stood where O'Neill had wanted him to.

"When did you last shower?" O'Neill asked.

"Uhm…, this morning, sir." Sheppard said confused.

"Good, that is very good." O'Neill said slowly. He leaned forward and unbuckled Sheppard's belt and then his pants. Sheppard's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"What are you doing, sir?" Sheppard tried to back off, but the desk stopped him. O'Neill had shoved his pants and boxers down on his thighs and had a thickening cock in his hands.

"I like a hard and well smelling cock for lunch, don't you?" O'Neill asked before he swallowed Sheppard's cock and sucked him hard. Sheppard was in shock, he blinked his eyes several times before it dawned for him that he was receiving a blow job from his commanding officer. Sheppard was hard almost immediately. O'Neill had a very talented tongue. O'Neill let his now hard and swollen cock out of his mouth, looked at Sheppard and asked.

"Well?" Sheppard had to think before he could remember the question.

"I've never tried it, sir." And as the words slipped his mouth, he had the feeling he had to try it. And that moment wasn't too far away.

O'Neill looked at him with one of his famous 'are you crazy' looks. O'Neill guided Sheppard to sit on the edge of the desk, he took off Sheppard's boots and slid his pants and boxers all the way off. Sheppard looked skeptical and nervous, and O'Neill being O'Neill could tell.

"You've never done anything like this before, have you?" O'Neill whispered into his ears as he leaned closer and nuzzled his neck. Sheppard shook his head slowly. "Guess I have lots of things to teach you then." O'Neill kissed him on the mouth, shoved his tongue inside and demanded Sheppard's tongue to dance with his own. O'Neill buttoned up Sheppard's shirt, when he reached the last button he trailed his hands down his bare chest, squeezed the swollen cock before doing the same to his balls. Sheppard drew inn a sharp breath, causing O'Neill to smile.

"You like that, don't you?" O'Neill kissed him again, and bit Sheppard's lip teasingly while he caressed his balls more. Sheppard's eyes were wide open, he looked scared and aroused at the same time. O'Neill saw it was time for his 'I'll be good to you' speech.

"Don't worry, John. I won't hurt you. I'll be good to you, so good." He whispered the last words low and comforting into Sheppard's ear, then he trailed feather light kisses down his throat and chest. He licked the head of Sheppard's cock again and sucked on it. Then he took the whole thing into his mouth and let it slowly slip out. O'Neill rose to his feet again.

"You smell so good, John. And you taste really good. And I bet you would look really good.." O'Neill paused. ".. wrapped around my big hard cock." O'Neill smiled at Sheppard's fearful look. O'Neill guided Sheppard of the table and turned him around, he stroke his hands over Sheppard's ass. "Bend over and spread you legs." O'Neill commanded. Sheppard did as he was told. O'Neill sat down on his chair again, leaned back and enjoyed the view.

"Tell me John. Do you think I will hurt you?" O'Neill asked.

"No, sir." Sheppard said quietly.

"Good, that's good." O'Neill bent forward and started biting gently and licking on Sheppard's ass. Sheppard moaned quietly. O'Neill spread his ass cheeks and licked around Sheppard's tight hole. Sheppard jerked forward with surprise. O'Neill laughed in a husky voice. He put his hands on his hips, lowering him down on his lap. Sliding one hand slowly up his chest and settled around his throat. With the other he slowly worked up and down the length of Sheppard's hard and leaking cock.

Sheppard could feel O'Neill's erected cock against his lower back. This was not something he had ever thought he would do. He had been offered to have sex with men before, but he had always declined. He had always liked women and still did. He had wanted to ask O'Neill to stop, but something told him that it wouldn't work. He felt O'Neill's hands work up and down his cock. He couldn't deny that it felt really good and he could feel the orgasm build up. A moan escaped his lips and he could feel O'Neill smile behind him.

A husky voice whispered words in his ear. "You know John. This isn't much of a punishment is it?" Sheppard shook his head. "Well, we've only begun. And you will receive your punishment, cause you have been a bad boy. Haven't you?" A moan escaped Sheppard's lips again. O'Neill tightened his grip on his throat to make him stay still. O'Neill could feel Sheppard tense up, could feel that he was coming any second now. He slid his thumb over the head of Sheppard's cock. Sheppard arced his back and moaned as he came all over himself, chest and stomach.

"Fuck, you are so hot like this!" O'Neill said. "You almost made me come into my own pants." O'Neill breathed heavily and trailed two fingers through the semen on Sheppard.

"Open you mouth, John." O'Neill whispered aroused. Sheppard opened his mouth hesitantly. O'Neill put his semen coated fingers inside Sheppard's hot mouth. O'Neill moaned and pressed his hard cock against Sheppard's back. "Suck on them." O'Neill held his breath as Sheppard closed his mouth around his fingers and sucked on them. O'Neill could feel a hot, wet tongue on his fingers. "Get up, lay down on the desk." O'Neill pushed Sheppard to his feet, made him lay all the way down on his back on the desk. O'Neill buttoned up his pants and freed his stone hard, leaking cock. He stood between Sheppard's legs and started to jerk himself off. It wouldn't take long cause he was so turned on by the younger man and the way he laid in front of him. Almost naked, soft cock laying in his own semen, soon to be mixed with his own. O'Neill grunted as he came all over Sheppard.

O'Neill had to brace himself on his hands on both sides of Sheppard. He breathed heavily while he studied the younger man. He looked beautiful. His eyes looked confused and relaxed. His breathing was deep, his hands laid down against his body, semen on his chest and stomach. His soft cock laid on his stomach close to his own. O'Neill mixed their semen together with two of his fingers, then made Sheppard suck them clean. O'Neill moaned again.

"God, I think I'm getting hard again. You like it?" O'Neill asked. Sheppard nodded hesitantly. O'Neill made him suck on his fingers again. Then he kissed him, tasting himself and Sheppard when he put his tongue inside his mouth. He started rocking his hips against Sheppard, making himself and Sheppard hard again.

O'Neill opened the top drawer in his desk pulling out a small tube with lube, and a small butt plug. Sheppard saw the plug and tensed up. O'Neill made him sit up and held him close. Kissed his neck and whispered soothing. "Relax John. I won't use it on you before you're ready." He kissed him gently until Sheppard kissed him back, he could feel him relax under his touch. O'Neill slid him off the desk and turned him around again and made him bend over the desk. He opened the lube and coated his fingers with it. With one hand on Sheppard's shoulder he held him in place. The other hand found his tight hole and massaged him gently, the lube made him slick and he could easily slide a finger inside. Sheppard went stiff. O'Neill chuckled softly.

"You are tight, you need some work before I truly can enjoy everything you can give me. And you will give it to me." O'Neill worked on him with a finger. He pushed it slowly in, making Sheppard gasp. Then he eased it out again. He felt Sheppard relax after a while and then pushed in a second finger. Sheppard gasped again, O'Neill smiled and started massaging his prostate. Sheppard's little outburst 'Oh God' made O'Neill circle it more determent. Unconsciously Sheppard started to move with O'Neill's fingers, his eyes closed and mouth open. He was clearly enjoying the penetration.

"You are a sight for sore eyes. If every guy I fucked looked half as hot as you do now, I'd never let any of them get away." O'Neill whispered as he continued finger fucking Sheppard. Sheppard was not listening, he was too engrossed in his own pleasure. He was breathing heavily and was moaning quite loudly.

"John?" O'Neill asked.

"uh!" Sheppard responded

"I'm gonna fuck you know. Please keep your voice down." O'Neill said, making it sound like an order. Sheppard felt fingers slide out of his ass, seconds later they were replaced by something bigger. Sheppard braced himself as he felt the pressure. He kept waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead he was overwhelmed by pleasure he never had felt before.

"Oh God! Fuck!" Sheppard couldn't keep quiet. O'Neill started moving inn and out. He was chuckling, Sheppard was so good, he had never felt a tighter and slicker hole before. O'Neill had trouble keeping back his orgasm, but he wanted this to last much longer. He reached around Sheppard and took his cock in his hand, Sheppard was just as hard and automatically started to trust in O'Neill's hand.

"Hot. This is so hot!" O'Neill murmured quietly and moaned in Sheppard's ear. "Fucking good, this is so good." O'Neill whispered softly to himself. He was so close, and he could feel Sheppard was close, both of their movements becoming faster and harder. O'Neill had to restrain himself from shouting out loud as he felt the first wave of orgasm was over him, he buried himself as deep as he could come inside Sheppard when he felt the other man coming. The contractions in Sheppard made him scudder in pleasure all over again. This had to be heaven.

O'Neill eased them on the floor before his feet gave way. Sheppard was exhausted, breathing deep and eyes closed. They were facing each other, Sheppard's head on O'Neill's arm. Sheppard had his hand on O'Neill's waist. O'Neill leaned closer and kissed his lips gently, slowly deepening it until their tongues danced around each other. O'Neill could feel the stir in his cock again, so he broke the kiss. He stared at Sheppard as he slowly opened his eyes. In his green brownish eyes he could see a new calmness and peace. It made O'Neill smile and he pulled Sheppard closer into his arms. So close that Sheppard lazily kisses his neck and throat, O'Neill moaned and wondered how his cock had the energy to be hard again. Sheppard kept kissing him and let his tongue slowly dance over his Adam apple. O'Neill rolled on his back, dragging Sheppard with him.

"Ride me John." He said. He helped Sheppard ease down on his cock, his anus still slick with lube and semen. O'Neill rolled his eyes and sight.

"You ok sir?" Sheppard asked worried.

"Oh yeah. Best sex I had in years." O'Neill looked at him and grinned. "Best of all, you look so God damn beautiful with my cock up your ass." Sheppard blushed at that last comment.

O'Neill helped Sheppard ride him. This time it took seconds until O'Neill came again. He held Sheppard in place until his cock started to soften, then he started working up and down the lengths of Sheppard. Seconds before Sheppard was about to come for the third time, O'Neill flipped Sheppard back on his back and wrapped his lips around his cock. He sat on his knees and lifted Sheppard's hips to meet his mouth. Only Sheppard's shoulders and head were on the floor, leaving him helpless in O'Neill's mercy.

O'Neill made low guttural pleasure noises as he sucked hard and gently on the cock that already were too sensitive. Sheppard was begging him to stop and moaned in pure pleasure almost at the same time. And when Sheppard came he had to bite down on his own hand so he wouldn't scream out loud. O'Neill swallowed the small amount of liquid that came into his mouth, lowered Sheppard gently down. Sheppard had his eyes closed, heaving after his breath, tears running down to his hairline. O'Neill kissed them away and again holding him close in his arms he whispered.

"This is what happens when someone like you disobey my orders, you understand me?" Sheppard nodded, his breathing had calmed a little bit. O'Neill continued. "Good. It's good that you understand me, but I'm not sure you have learned your lesson." Sheppard tried to pull away, but O'Neill pulled him in closer. "You need to go back to your room, take a shower and get some dinner. I want you back here by 1700 hours. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Sheppard answered weakly. He got up and pulled on his clothes, his ass was tender and his limbs were shaking with exhaustion. O'Neill straightened his clothes to make sure nobody could see what they had done. O'Neill gave him one last kiss and sent him out the door.


End file.
